The number and types of electronic devices that are commercially available have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Many of these devices have power adaptors and charging wires (known collectively as device chargers) specific to device or brand of devices. These adaptors and wires are sometimes sold separate from the devices and are also costly in their own right.
Due to the need for device chargers, both the wire and adaptors can be removed by people other than by their owner to assist in charging another device or to free up the outlet to the device charger for a different electronic device. These device chargers may not be returned to their owners promptly, or at all.
Thus, there is a need for a simple way to secure a device charger, both the power adaptor and power wire, to prevent their removal from a power outlet.